This disclosure relates generally to sprayers. More specifically, this disclosure relates to spray guns for sprayers.
Spray guns can be used to spray fluids on surfaces. For example, spray guns can be used to spray paint, lacquer, finishes, and other coatings on walls, ceilings, and other structures. While various fluids can be sprayed by the embodiments referenced herein, paint will be used as an example.
Typically, the paint is placed under pressure by a piston, diaphragm, or other positive displacement pump. The pump can place the paint under pressure between 500 to 5,000 pounds per square inch (psi), although higher and lower pressures are possible. The pump outputs the paint under pressure through a flexible hose. A spray gun is used to dispense the paint, the gun being attached to the end of the hose opposite the pump. In this way, the spray gun does not include a pump, but rather releases paint pumped to the spray gun through the hose. The spray gun atomizes the paint under pressure into a spray fan, which is applied to a surface. The pump and mechanical and/or electrical systems which operate the pump are typically stationary while the user moves the gun and hose around to spray various surfaces.
Paint and other coatings can be abrasive, and can wear on the spray gun and other components of the spray system. Spray guns typically require maintenance over time, which involves replacement of components worn down by use, particularly those components that move while handling the flow of paint under high fluid pressure. Ideally, users are able to service and repair the spray gun in the field to minimize disruption to their present project. A spray gun having enhanced field serviceability is disclosed herein. Other spray gun features are disclosed herein as well.